SBIR Topic 158 addresses the demand to promote awareness and knowledge of the best practice in management of Neonatal Abstinence Syndrome (NAS). The need is caused by clinical rigor and raised concerns among neonatal and pediatric practitioners regarding a constellation of various withdrawal symptoms and treatment approaches. The ultimate goal of this contract is to develop a skill-building Primer and Reference Tool to assist clinicians in identifying, interpretation, scoring and responding to NAS symptoms toward improving neonatal outcomes.